User blog:Esten Kei/3 x 3 ( "FanCoach" season 4 )
!!! COMPETITION (PRISES TO EARN)!!! ' ' Hey! Today I am uploading a new post......Trios !!! I will make 3 trios BUT, the thing changes a "little" so read carefully... If YOU want to request, you comment your Idea ( appearance of the coaches, concept and song ). After one day of requesting, I will upload a text where all your ideas will appear next to your user names and anyone who wants will vote in the comments ( for example someone votes "1" or "2" where 1 or 2 will each represent an idea ). After a day I will read all the comments and through counting the votes we"ll have 3 winners. The winners' ideas will be made as trio coaches and will be added to the "FanCoach" collection , I will make avatras for these coaches too. 1. On Monday 27 ( after counting more than 24 hours from now ) the request avability will end and the voting will begin! 2. The person with the most votes, will also get an avatar of their choice ( with no credit of me ) and a page cover photo with their profile name and the dancing trio they requested ( like mine ) 3. The 2 runner-ups, will get one avatar each ( of their choice ) ( with no credit of me ) 4. Don't forget to spread the news to other users too 'The Winners will get :' Avat logo.png Coach logo.png Prof civ logo.png 'VOTING SECTION ' Instructions: 'Here is the voting section. Read the contestants' requests here and then vote! 1. Write in the comments the number that represents the request you want to win! ( you can vote up to 3 requests ) 2. Requests from now on, won't be competing 3. Tell anyone you want and ask for votes 4. "re-read" the rules of the contest 5. Prises are waiting for the winners so do your best ! 6. The voting will last for a day ( counting 24 hours from now ) 7. If only one request will be voted, ( at least once ) it will also be the only one to be rewarded ( withe 1st place prises ) 8. If less than 3 requests will be voted ( at least once ) , both ideas ( and only these two ) that were voted will get coaches ( and the rest of the rewards depending on the number of the votes 1st and 2nd place ) vote_table_1.png vote_table_2.png vote_table_3.png vote_table_4.png vote_table_5.png 'AWARDING SECTION Here are the results that YOU adjusted through voting : The three first winners may send messages to my message section ( in my profile ) and request avatars the way they want them ( feel free ans say exactly what you want ) ... The first one will also take a cover picture for his profile ( but there's nothing to be done about that, I will just send it to the winner's wall once I make it ) ''!! Thanks to the contestants and the people who voted !! '!!!DO NOT COPY/USE CREDITED PICTURES UPLOADED EVEN IF YOU CREDIT ME!!!''' Category:Blog posts